25 - King Meneldil
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The succession of the line in Gondor and Arnor
1. Chapter 1

1

Cirdan, Elrond and Galadriel all left the south. They brought with them a wagon carrying the body of Gil-Galad.

Galadriel said; "As we did half an age ago, we should go into hiding. I shall return to Lorien with Celeborn. We do not wish to live in the south anymore. Nenya shall be used to protect Lorien and its people. Amroth is more Nando than Teleri. He needs guidance and help should the evil return. Thranduil on the other hand is more Teleri than Nando, he will know how to protect his people in the forest.

Elrond said; "I shall return to Imladris. It has been in the hands of Celebrian and I am sure she has her mothers' gift and have turned it into an even more beautiful place. As Nenya shall protect Lorien, so shall Vilya protect Imladris."

The Cirdan said; "like you I am disappointed with the Numenorean. I will return Lindon never to leave unless I am the last elf of Middle Earth. If Narya shall be used against evil it must be in the hands of someone else worthy of this."

Cirdan then took Aeglos from the wagon where it lay next to its master. He said; "I do not have Noldo blood and cannot follow Finwe. One of you should replace the Great King."

Galadriel said; "None of us can. He was the last great Noldo warrior. He led the elves against Morgoth in the War of Wrath. I cannot take this burden upon me, none can."

Elrond said; "it should pass to Orome, then he would know the faith of Middle Earth. The broken Narsil, I once gave to the son of Valandil of Andunie. I left it with Isildur, but I sense I shall reforge it and again pass it on to a great man in the line of Valandil

Cirdan placed the spear next to Gil-Galad again. He said; "I will place this in front of a ship carrying only the hroa of the King. I am sure the mermaids of Ulmo and birds of Manwe will lead the ship to Valinor."

In Gondor, Isildur was crowned as the new Numenorean king. He stood at the balcony of the great hall on the bridge opposite the Doom of the Stars. There were thousands of people on the bridge that could hear him.

Isildur said; "The year that start today will be the first year of the new age. A change to Middle Earth as great as when Thangororim was broken. An age where any evil will be subject to the men of the west. Let this be the first year of the third age of Middle earth!"

After the ceremony Isildur travelled north with his sons and a small company of men.

They came to the hill of Eilenaer, in the forest where Elendil had lost his wife many years ago. They made a path to the hill and buried Elendil at the top of it. It was spring, and the hill was covered with flowers.

"This place shall now be known as Amon Anwar;" Isildur stated.

When the party made it back out of the forest, Isildur said; "You are welcome to travel north to your mother and Valandil, but Elendur and I have still business in the south to attend to."

Aratan said; "What is this business, so important that to reunited with mother can wait."

Isildur answered; "the enemy maybe be gone but there is still allies of him who needs to face justice."

Ciryon said; "surely this can wait. There are no threats to Gondor now."

Isildur became angry; "do as you like! But for me, I shall not stop until all our enemies have faced justice. The people of Gondor seem eager to announce peace and have already put their weapons aside. To elves too have left. I have had to make an agreement with Durin and his people to destroy the Tower of Sauron, as no one else wanted to do this. I made a deal with them, that they could take whatever they wanted as long as they destroyed all walls and towers. I had expected all to be my loyal to me after I killed Sauron, but I am not so sure anymore."

Isildurs son were much surprised over their fathers' harsh words.

Meneldil broke the silence; "we will of course all follow you, my king."

And they all travelled back to Gondor. When the summer were at its height Isildur and Elendur left with a few men for the Morthond valley.

"I shall deal with those who betrayed us;" Isildur said.

It was a lone journey over land and the fall was coming. They came to the river Ciril and met with men friendly to Gondor. They showed Isildur and his men the pass into the Morthond river valley.

Elendur asked his father; "Where will our journey end. This pass will be closed in a few months' time and we will have to travel to Edhellond to get back home."

Isildur said; "the legend has it that the good people of the mountain lived to the south of here, whereas the evil people lived to the north. The dark Numenoreans destroyed the good people and left the bad subject to Sauron. My father thought he could change by making friends of the surviving bad mountain people by letting them pledge loyalty to us. But when I needed them they let me down. They will now answer to this."

The company made it to the Erech stone but found no people there. They camped for two weeks sending out scout with no result. Then the snow started to fall.

"They have escaped north;" Isildur said; "we will follow them."

"The winter is coming we cannot go far;" Elendur said.

But Isildur took Elendur, the warrior Hirgon and the young squire Othar with him and continued north.

After only a day the path became increasingly difficult to follow as the snow and cold sat in.

"we have to turn back; no one lives here during the winter;" Elendur said.

"Stay here!" Isildur ordered and continued on his own. He soon vanished into the mist.

Suddenly Isildurs voice was heard in the mountains, greater than any other man's voice.

"To the king of the mountains;" Isildur shouted; "by the power of this ring I curse you! You shall forever wander around these mountains without a purpose only remembering your treason!"

In the deep cold mist of the mountains the king was listening in fear. As his body slowly deteriorated to the cold, his mind continued as had he become a ghost.

Isildur returned to his surprised followers. He was exhausted as had he been into a battle.

"let us return home;" he said.

Elendur asked; "what was this power you spoke about? You have indeed become much stronger. What did you gain from the death of Sauron?"


	2. Chapter 2

2

Isildur was back in Osgiliath. He felt as strong as ever, but his mind was broken. There were no enemies, but still he felt a need to fight, an emptiness what needed to be filled.

Isildur tried the ring, but it gave him little. He noticed that he vanished from others sight, but his senses were sharpened, and he started to list around Osgiliath at night watching people in silence. However, people were content, and it did not bring ease or satisfaction to him.

One early morning he returned to his room exhausted. He slipped pass the two guards who were to protect him. He fell quickly into a dream, but it quickly became a nightmare. He could not tell the difference between being a sleep or awoke, so he perceived the scream of one of the guards as a dream, while it was not.

Hirgon, he loyal servant entered the room with a bloody knife. He quickly jumped on Isildurs bed.

He held his knife to Isildurs throat.

"What is the secret of the power you held, that no one else have?" He screamed.

Isildur turned his head and looked at the small shrine on the bedside table.

Hirgon instantly threw himself over the bed and tried to grab it but missed.

Isildur was over him and kick him away from the bed.

The door opened and in came Elendur and several guards. Elendur rushed towards Hirgon and before he could react, Elendur struck him; killing him.

Isildur slowly approached his son.

"Hirgon;" he said; "he has always been loyal to me. What made him do this?"

Elendur said; "he heard you in the mountains father. I know you have it. Please be careful that others might want it."

Isildur said; "give me your sword son."

Elendur was surprised over his farther but handed the shaft to him.

Isildur pointed the sword towards Elendur.

"You will always be loyal to me, will you not son?" he said.

Elendur said; "you are my father. Of all the power I know of none can break my loyalty to you."

Isildur calmed down; he looked at Hirgons body. He said; "Hirgon wanted power, that is what turned him against me."

Elendur said; "father, I really think we should travel north to see mother and Valandil again. You will be relieved as you travel north.

Isildur said; "we will do that, son."

" _It was hot when I first took it, hot as a glede, and my hand was scorched, so that I doubt if ever again I shall be free of the pain of it. ... But for my part I will risk no hurt to this thing: of all the works of Sauron the only fair. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain._ "

Isildur used the Palantir in Osgiliath to tell his wife that he would be travelling north to meet her and Valandil. He saw Vorondil in the Palantir, but Vorondome could not see him clearly. She recognized him, but it was no longer the man of Numenor who she married.

Vorondome travelled from Amon Sul to Imladris and told Elrond her story.

He answered, "Even the strongest of men can make bad choices. The powers that Isildur now holds will not let him become in control of them, as he, the heir of my brother, is to strong to become nothing, and will eventually become a threat to him who created these powers."

Isildur left Osgiliath with around two hundred men. He and his three eldest sons' bit Meneldil farewell and headed north. He did not have horses for all, so they travel faster that one would do walking.

When they reached the burial place of his father Isildur walked to the top of the hill alone.

There he took the ring and placed it on his finger.

He said: "father, this has become mine. I will use it solely to create the Numenorean peace in Middle Earth."

He raised his hands against the sky and shouted; "I will command all to obey me."

His words made the forest become alive. A group of birds departed for the north.

His sons and followers also noticed them. They looked like a swarm of crows heading north.

When Isildur united with his men he old them that they would be travelling north, following the Anduin river instead of heading towards Angrenost.

"I want to thank our allies in the war;" he said.

/* placeholder for the disaster at gladden fields */


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I found one alive!" One of the woodmen shouted.

Amroth rushed to the site, as did many more.

They recovered the wounded man under laying under a body. He had been hit by a club and was unconscious.

The elves of Lorien came and attended to the man. Amroth eyes then focused on the body they removed.

"It is Elendur!" He said with tears in his eyes.

He continued; "now we know the faith of three of Isildurs sons, but where is he?"

Thranduil came to the scene, he said; "he came to Aman Lanc, but we turned him away. Isildur carried a plague placed by the dark lord. Greenwood should not be infected."

It became clear that no on else had survived the battle. Amroth took the young man, Estelmo to Galadriel in Lorien. Galadriel did not speak but listened to the man's story of the faith of the sons of Isildur.

Amroth thanked the woodmen; "we thank you, sons of Elmar! You have always been loyal to the dunedains, even though their pride sometimes misleads them!"

The followed Thranduil and his Nandor across the river and to the east.

As Estelmo was recovering in Lorien, Ohtar and the other Numenorean climbed the mountains as the spring approached. At the height of the high road, Ohtars friend was hit by a stone thrown by a giant and fell to his death.

Unknown to the road ahead Ohtar did not know where to go. He had never been in the north before.

He was saved by an elf of Imladris, Erestor, who brought him to Elrond.

Ohtar told his story to Elrond, who listened in silence.

Elrond sat in silence at long time, then he said; "as feared and expected. The troubles of Middle Earth is not over."

He looked at Ohtar and asked; "did Isildur bring a Palantir with him?"

"No," Ohtar answered.

"then you should tell you story to Vorondome, your master's wife," Elrond said.

Estelmo recovered and was escorted by Amroth to Osgiliath to Meneldil. Meneldil received the man sitting in Anarions throne.

Like Elrond, Meneldil listened to his story in silence.

Afterwards Meneldil asked; "where do you think Isildur is?"

Estelmo had tear in his eyes; "I do not know my lord. The woodmen and the elves looked for him, but they found only this close to the river."

Estelmo held forward the helmet of Isildur; "no one would swim with their armor on."

Meneldil was sad, he said; "how come this to be, so shortly after our victory?"

But no one in the room could answer.

Meneldil then said; "we will do nothing until we know more. Give this man food and anything else he requests."

Estelmo said; "my master, Elendur is dead, that I know. I consider myself under command of his father now. I shall return to Rhovanion and look for our king, as soon as I recover."

Meneldil said nothing nut nodded to accept Estelmo chioce.

After Estelmo left, Meneldil walked across the bridge to the Doom of Start and took the Palantir.

He looked into it but saw nothing.

His son Cemendur entered the room, and asked; "what are you looking for father?"

"Nothing son;" Meneldil answered.

Meneldil took his son back to the throne room. He pointed to Isildur's throne.

"Please take a seat son;" he said.

Cemendur hesitated, but then sat in the seat.

Meneldil said; "when I was born as the last man of Numenor, I was eight in succession, but now I am second. You never know Cemendur, glory of the Numenoreans might come to me after all."

Ohtar entered the dark room, Vorondome sat in silence.

She knew who he was and said; "he is dead is he not?"

Ohtar fell to his knees; "I do not know, my lady;" he said.

"He is;" Vorondome continued; "and my sons?" She continued

Ohtar said nothing.

Vorondome said; "the lord Elrond returned here with a sad face. I know something happened in the south besides the glorious victory all Numenorean up here are speaking of."

"We need to tell these men;" Ohtar said.

"Then travel to Annuminas and see Herukano. He travelled with me back to the north and is responsible for building Annuminas. Valandil however, will stay with me here until he becomes of age;" she said.

Vorondome got up and walked to Ohtar; "please rise, son of Numenor, you have performed the duty expected of you. Call Valandil to me, and then recover from the food of master Elrond."

"Valandil?" Ohtar repeated.

"Yes!" Vorondome said; "I have new to tell him."

Elrond met with his captain and Celebrian.

He said; "Isildur took the ring but did not destroy it! He had it with him on the journey north, but we do not know where it is now."

Celebrian said; "oh the horror, if it has fallen into the hand of the enemy."

Erestor said; "the enemy you speak of is no more, and if someone finds it, we will surely know of this fast, maybe even before this becomes a threat."

Elrond then said; "do not be so sure Erestor. Maybe it does not wish to be found now, where the hroa of its master is destroyed. Carried or not it can still hide."

"Knowing Isildur, he would have used it in an emergency; and the orcs would not have been able to see him;" Elrond said.

Celebrian said; "then what happened?"

Elrond answered; "I do not know, it is a riddle that will have to be solved. If not by us, then we need help from the west. We will inform Lindon and Lorien and make an alliance with the and the men of the west."


	4. Chapter 4

10

Herukano stood in Ciryahers room in Angrenost looking out to the south. He saw men approaching the great tower.

"Finally, he comes, we have been waiting here for more than three weeks;" he said to the few men around him.

One of them asked; "Why do they carry a banner displaying a tree?"

Herukano said; "it is the white tree of Gondor in Osgiliath. I have never seen it as I have never been to the south."

Another man said; "they say it is the most beautiful thing in Middle Earth, a child of Nimloth the fair."

Herukano said; "anyone is free to travel south. I will however return north as this is now my home. The men from the south may worship the tree of Javannah, but I worship the star of Varda."

Meneldil ordered his men to camp outside Angrenost. He alone entered the tower.

When he entered Ciryahers room, Herucano said; "Greetings to the son of Anarion. I am happy that we finally meet after last year's postponing."

Meneldil said; "greeting to you Herukano. My father and uncle always spoke highly of you. I had expected my cousin to be here though."

Herukano said; "Vorondome did not want him to leave the north, so she asked me to attend this meeting on behalf of her and Valandil instead. She sends her best wishes to you."

He continued; "are you alone? Do you not want you men to be present?"

"No," Meneldil answered; "and I would prefer only to speak to you."

Herukano did not hesitate, he said to his men; "leave us, but fill our glasses with wine before."

The two sat alone and enjoyed the wine for a while.

Then Meneldil said; "when will Valandil come to the south?"

Herukano answered; "he will not for a long time. As you are building Gonror; he will build the kingdom of the north."

Meneldil said; "if he wants to lead us he should be present. No one in the south wants to rebuild Numenor without a ruler.

Herukano said; "you can rule in his place."

However, Meneldil said; "I will not accept that. My father was never inferior to Isildur. They considered themselves equal. I will not accept a sovereign half a year's travel away. I consider my young cousin equal to me. If Valandil cannot come to the south, he will have to move the population north."

Herukano did not comment, so Meneldil left the room and walked to the balcony and watched the sun set.

After a while, Herukano called Meneldil back.

"there is another option;" he said.

Meneldil did not speak but waited for the continuation.

"you rule the south and Valandil rule the north;" Herukano said.

Meneldil said; "will the people of the north accept this?"

Herukano said; "our queen has already accepted this, if you could not accept Valandil as you sovereign. She only request that friendship between you and Valandil shall continue even until generations to come."

Meneldil said; "then I suggest that this tower shall be under our common ruling. The south and the north shall meet here validate this agreement for the future. In this tower, we will hide the Palantir, which will be of common ownership. The remaining six is already divided between us.

Herukano commented; "the kingdom of Gondor will then keep most of what was brought from Numenor to Middle Earth."

Meneldil answered; "but the scepter of Andunie is in the north, and I do also believe the ring of Barahir to be on the finger of your queen."

Herukano did not react. The two men walked to their followers and they all celebrated the two new nations. They agreed to both leave a few men in the tower, but then headed back after only a few days at the tower.

When they said goodbye, Meneldil said; "you should come to Gondor. We will build it, as it will be as beautiful as Numenor."

Herukano said; "I remember Numenor well, I was born in Armenelos two hundred years ago. I honor your effort but do not believe, we will ever accomplish that. You on the other hand should come to the north, to meet your cousin and our queen who took care of you from you were born."

But Meneldil did not commit to that and left Angrenost.

When he arrived back in Osgiliath. He proclaimed himself king of Gondor and Cemendur his successor. He used the helmet of Isildur for the coronation as his fathers' helmet had been destroyed, when he was killed.

Also, Valandil was crowned. He called his kingdom Arnor and named Annuminas its capital.


	5. Chapter 5

48

Cemendur entered the great hall. His father sat in the throne originally build for Isildur.

Meneldil said; "I wish to congratulate you with the birth of your son."

Cemendur said; "thank you, father. The succession of the throne of Gondor I now secure."

Meneldil could see there were something on his son mind.

Cemendur said; "I have a request father."

"Then speak," Meneldil said understanding that this was something that was deep in Cemendurs mind.

Cemendur said; "the two kingdoms of Arnor and Gondor have restored the glory of Numenor in Middle Earth, save for one point. The Kings of Numenor build the great haven of Umbar. It has been in the hands of Numenor for a thousand year, but now its fate is unknown. I wish to claim Umbar for the kingdom of Gondor."

Meneldil answered; "the harbor at Umbar was created by the Kings Men, whereas Pelargir was created by the Elendili. The loyal Numenoreans left Umbar for Pelargir not long after the downfall. If there are any Numenoreans left in Umbar it must be the followers of Fuinur and Herumor."

Cemendur said; "but we can change all that. No one will oppose the armies of Gondor."

Meneldil became annoyed; "the armies of Gondor? No such thing exits. We have not won this war to engage in another. As King I will use my time to build and not to destroy."

Cemendur said; "but maybe the people of Umbar, whoever they are now will accept the rule of Gondor voluntarily."

Meneldil said; "and how will you keep that rule? We have no ships, Isildur burned them all at Harnen."

Cemendur said; "maybe the elves at Edhellond will assist us."

Meneldil said; "their rulers Celeborn and Galadriel have left this place. I hear that there are only a few elves from the forest left and they do not speak our language or understands our ways."

Cemendur said; "then maybe the shipwright of the North."

Meneldil answered; "no son. He will not return here. We lost the friendship of the elves shortly after the war. The alliance with the elves died when Elendil and Gil-Galad fell. I think you should use your energy here in Gondor building our kingdom."

Cemendur was disappointed but did not speak.

"Do you not want a fifth wall of Minas Anor to be named after your son?" Meneldil continued, now with a smile.

Cemendur answered; "it is a tremendous task, we need to carve room from the steep sides of Mount Mindolluin, if we want continue to build the city upwards."

Meneldur said; "are we not Numenoreans of blood; the people who build the great bridge over Anduin, and do we not call this land Gondor? Isildur and his sons created the great square inside Minas Ithil by carving room from the mountain to the south. The mountainside is so steep, that no one can descend into the city from the mountain. In time, the sides of Mindolluin should be equally steep so no one will be able to ascend it."

Cemendur then asked; "perhaps we could ask of help from the dwarves working inside Mordor."

"No;" the king answered; "not many weeks ago I learned that the few remaining dwarves has left, as their King Durin IV recently died. We must proceed with our plans without assistance from both the elves and the dwarves."

"But did they finish destroying the dark tower of the enemy?" Cemendur asked.

Meneldur said; "the tower is gone only the foundation remains. It is hard as if still under control of the will of the enemy. But it matters not, the enemy is gone, and there is no a wall protecting Minas Ithil from the east and in the north two towers has been erected on each side on the small river running from the high plateau inside Mordor."

Cemendur accepted his father judgement and continued his tasks in Gondor. He named his son Earendil as he hoped for him to bring Umbar under him when he would become king.


	6. Chapter 6

87

This year the granddaughter of Herukano gave birth to a son.

Vorondome her mother of Valandil was delighted.

She said; "I told you to be patient son, and I was right. Look at him, in his blood runs the blood of the Edains from the first age. He is truly close to the Eldars too!"

Valandil said; "but is he closer than the heirs of Anarion."

Vorondome said; "that is not for me to decide, I am old and our world has changed. I made a deal with the grandfather of this child. He is dead now, as is all of the survivors of Numenor in the north. However, the blood of Elros stills runs!" She looked at Elrond, who was present.

Elrond said; "true, the blood of my brother stills runs in the realms of the Numenoreans in Middle Earth."

Celebrian who stood next to Elrond took the little boy and held him

She said; "let him grow up here, as should all his descendants, he will never face danger."

Elrond's face became graver; "though this is happy time, I am not convinced this will last. I see far in time and I cannot see our scout return."

Vorondome said to Valandil; "I wish you cousin Meneldil were here to witness the wonderful moment. He is already a grandfather and I have yet to see Earendil, the grandson of Meneldil."

Valandil said; "I invited him here twice before, both when we were engaged five years ago and two years ago when we wet. However, he had business to attend to in Gondor. I believe that if we should see Meneldil we need to travel to Gondor."

Vorondome said; "that we cannot do now, not before your son is older, but at that time I am probably to old to travel so far. It is like I lost Meneldil when I lost my other sons."

Heruine though tired, interrupted, she said; "In this place I feel safe. I think Valandil should stay here with my son until he becomes of age. Our king can travel to Annuminas to meet the people and build our capital but return here as often as he like."

Valandil stayed at Imladris six years before leaving. He often played with he only son in the courtyard of master Elronds house. After that he often returned, but neither Vorondome nor his son Eldacar left.

Elrond often watched them with Celebrian.

Celebrian said; "look at them, they have found their fortune in the short life they have."

Elrond added; "and so will their ancestors"

Celebrian then said; "master Elrond, my mind is settled, I either stay here and love and return on one of master Cirdan ships. You save me once, I cannot hold back my love for you. You carry the ring of Vilja. Tell me you cannot live here in Imladris or ever?"

Elrond said, "I love you, daughter of Nenya, but inside of me reside a fear that I have not revealed. The same fear I sensed for the future attending my brother's funeral in Numenor."

Celebrian said; "they lived two thousand years after his death before the evil came to them. My lord, if you would grant me this time with you. It will be worth it for ages to come."

Elrond took her into his arms. He said; "no one will separate us for life. This cannot be cone for the eldars!"


	7. Chapter 7

109

Imladris have never looked like this. There were an immense number of flowers covering the ground, and it was as if all birds of middle earth had taken nest in the trees there.

Celeborn took the hands of his daughter and put them into the hands of Elrond.

"I do not see far in place nor time, but I see what your hearts hold here and now, and love is stronger than any power held by Manwe or Orome. Varda knows as do Vana. This is what creates the future and makes the good prevails;" he said.

It was one of the rare occasions where Celeborn and his wife had left Lorien. However, Galadriel and Celeborn were the only elves from across the mountains to attend.

Also, Cirdan had come from the west. Though his call was different from that of Elrond, he had seen the love raise in Rivendell and wanted to pay his respects.

Elrond and Celebrian hosted a feast for all their guests.

"I see far, not to the end of the world, but well into the future, and I see only happiness;" he said with a smile.

King Valandil of Arnor and his mother Vorondome were also present.

Valandil gave a toast to Elrond and Celebrian. He said; "three and a half thousand years has passed since the wedding of you brother and I and living proof of the love he passed on in this world. I am Valandil, son of Isildur, son of Elendil of the house of Valandil of Andunie. That Valandil who was son of Silmarien, the oldest child of Tar-Elendil, the great grandson of Elros Tar-Minyatur."

"And that means we are family, and you and your descendants will always be treated as family;" Elrond said and emptied his glass.

Many Edain of the north came with Valandil. Elronds chief counsellor Erestor made them all swear that they would never reveal the location of Rivendell to anyone. Among them were people that had never been in Numenor but were relative of the men who had met Veantur at the Tower Hills.

"Out ancestors lived close to the realms of Eol the Avari. From him we too have learned foresee the future, but only in riddles. We have among us still a few that have the gift of seeing into the future, and one of us saw this relationship saving the future of men too;" one old man said.

Elrond said; "your gift should be carefully administered but do stay close to the King of Arnor as I cannot always travel with him."

Cirdan who had been in Beleriand when Eol arrived said; "be careful of what you have learned from the Avari, you cannot be sure it will be to the benefit of the west."

The party was not attended by any people from Gondor. Vorondome had hoped that Meneldil would have send his son Cemendur or his son Earendil or any other relatives of Anarion. However, Cemendur was occupied with building Gondor's first seagoing ship. Together with his son, they learned how to sail the ocean; a knowledge most Numenorean had forgotten.

Cemendur said to his son; "I gave you the name of Earendil to honor the father of our first King. He was the greatest of all sailors. You will be the first Numenorean in a hundred years to earn the respect of Osse."

During the feast in the north Vorondome had a private conversation with Cirdan.

She said; "I hear that you see far in place where master Elrond see far in time. I know my husband died at the great river. But that no one found his body. Can you see it?"

Cirdan said; "no, your grace, I cannot."

Vorondome then said; "what about the thing he wore, that changed the mind of people around him?"

Cirdan knew of what she spoke; "I cannot see this either."

Vorondome continued; "but if you where to leave with lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn and travel to Lorien, you would be close to where my sons were killed. Maybe you could sense its presence?"

"Maybe my lady, but I have sworn not to leave the west, I only came here to celebrate my friend, and will leave for Lindon as soon as I can;" Cirdan said and continued; "listen to the advise from master Elrond and tell your son to do the same, then one day the heir of Isildur will prevail where he himself failed."

The feast continued for several weeks and it was as if the spring of the third age of middle earth would never end.

Galadriel, Cirdan and Elrond parted; they all knew this would be the last time in an age that the three rings would be togethers. With their combined powers they made a scenery that would not be matched until the end of the third age.


	8. Chapter 8

131

During the winter the old Vorondome fell ill. She knew her time in Arda was about to end. She asked for Celebrian to come to her and bring her newborn sons with her. Celebrian presented Elladan and Elrohir.

Vorondome said; "a year old and beauty already is present in these boys. It is astonishing! Your offspring will truly bring the best forward in the Edains. There is still much beauty to come I sence."

The elves buried Vorondome in a cave in Imladris which reminded of Noirinan.

After the burial Valandil said to Elrond; "my son has now passed the age of thirty. This was the age when the Numenoreans considered their children adult. I intent to take him from this place and to Annuminas to groom him to be my successor. However, I hope that his sons and any future king of Arnor will be able to grow up here and be advise by the great master of Imladris.

"They shall all be considered as members of my house;" Elrond answered.

The ship sailed into the harbor of Umbar while the sun was at its highest. It had been spotted by many people along the shoreline. The people of Umbar gathered at the pier.

"Look at this;" Earendil said to his people; "a forth of a millennium has passed since the downfall and its destruction is still visible here, almost no ships in the harbor."

One of his men said; "careful my lord, the enemy may still be here."

Earendil said; "we will not make landfall unless we are welcomed."

The ship from Gondor slowly approached the pier; it was less than three hundred feet away when an arrow hit the water in front of it.

"Lower the sail!" Earendil commanded. His sailors obeyed, and the ship quickly came to rest. All the twenty men on board appeared on the deck.

Earendil shouted; "I am Earendil, the grandson of the King of Gondor. The King whose father and grandfather destroyed the enemy of Middle Earth."

None of the people at the pier reacted.

Earendil continued; "I aim to recreate the glory of Numenor in Middle Earth. Umbar was once loyal subject of the King of Numenor, I want to include you in its glory."

One of the persons at the pier shouted; "Numenor is gone. We now serve the houses of Fuinur and Herumor."

Earendil then said; "you shall renounce them as they were traitors to Numenor. Do you not know that Umbar means fate in the high language?"

However, more arrows started flying towards the ship.

Another person at the shore said; "do you expect us to submit to your limited number of men, when the south is filled with people who only see the seapeople as conquerors? Leave us alone, and learn the origin of the name of this place."

Earendil saw no others option that to turn around and return.

"We shall return with more men;" he told his sailors.

However, when he reported to his father in Pelargir, Cemendur said; "the size and number of ships we need to control Umbar is not easily built. We cannot do this in our father's time; nor in mine or yours. We need help."

Earendil said; "Surely the people of Edhellond will help us."

But his father answered; "no, Edhellond has only a few ships now, and lord Celeborn and lady Galadriel has left, only the green elves remains there, and we cannot speak with them. Only the elves in the north have the ships we need. They are friends of our cousins in Annuminas. When our King, my father, will die, I will meet Valandil in Angrenost and lay our requests to ask the elves of Lindon, for him. Should he decline, I will ask his son Eldacar the same."

Earendil said; "if you outlive him, life seems to be attached to the sons of Isildur longer than the sons of Anarion."

Cemendur was angry, he said; "in that case the conquest of Umbar passes to you, but promise me Gondor will never to forget our claim to this place, even if I shall lay beside the great Anarion."

"I will honor this;" Earendil answered.

Cemendur then smiled; "then go and make sure our line continues. There is still much work to be done here in Gondor. It is due for another wall to be built in Minas Anor."

Earendil was married three years after, and two years after his son Anardil was born.


	9. Chapter 9

158

This year King Meneldil of Gondor died. He was the last person alive born in Numenor. His three elder sisters had died before him, and all other men or women from the nine ships of Elendil had also passed away.

The people of Gondor grieved deeply over the loss the builder of their realm. Gondor had expanded greatly to the west. The city of Linhir was founded where the rivers of Serni and Gilrain met.

The people of Gondor gathered in the middle of the bridge between the King's House and the Doom of Stars. The entire bridge was filled with people, from the white tree in the west to the citadel in the east.

Cemendur spoke to the people; "My father was the last person born in Numenor. Now no one in Middle Earth can claim to have known this place. However, many thousands of us carry the blood that created the greatest realm of man ever. We will continue to develop our country, so that any foreigner will stand in awe of the name of Gondor. The spirit of Numenor lives in Gondor. The fifth wall of Minas Anor will stand soon, and I will name it after my son and heir Earendil. Together with Minas Ithil If will protect the vale of Anduin and our Capital, in which daughter of Nimloth stands."

Meneldil was buried next to his father underneath the Doom of Stars in the stone crypt upon which the building stood.

Earendil said to his father; "I am surprised that no persons from the north came here to attend the funeral.

Cemendur said; "there is no need. I will meet King Valandil next year in Angrenost. When our realms were founded it was agreed to meet there whenever a new king was crowned. You will be amazed to see the White Tower of Gondor."

Earendil then said; "I prefer to wait, father. I want to finish the wall in Minas Anor and build a larger ship in Pelargir. There will be time for travelling to Angrenost later."

The new king then said; "there is your decision. I hope to persuade Valandil to bring ships from Cirdan here. Then we can conquer and supply Umbar."

Far to the east Glorfindel was hunting. Han had developed an ability to scent the dead, and the dead were running from him, as they have done for a century and a half. For each mile they fled east, the Nazgul became weaker and weaker. Finally, they came to the gorge which led the shore with the red sand where their master had hit in the first centuries of the second age. They turned around a saw the white worrier on the plains to the west.

Glorfindel shouted after them; "you should continue through the gorge, as your pain and fear will go away when your unnatural life will come to and end. Your master is so far away he will have to release your souls. Return, and pain and fear will fill your life, as I will wait for Dagor Dagorath for you."

The Nazgul panicked, they did not dare to meet the power of Glorfindel, but they new death would wait for them should they travel to the eastern sea.


	10. Chapter 10

159

Valandil and his followers approached Angrenost. They saw a banner of a white tree on a black background already hanging from the castle.

"What is the symbol of this?" one of his men asked.

Valandil said; "it is the White Tree, but it is not Nimloth the fair of Numenor, I can tell. No branches of Nimloth ever sought the ground. It must be the white tree of Gondor."

The man again asked; "the white tree that your father saved, sire?"

Valandil said; "no; that tree sought the light as well, even if it was placed in the evening sun of Minas Ithil. This symbolizes the tree of Osgiliath placed in Anarion. It was also sown by Isildur, but its scent, does not resembles, that of Nimloth, I have been told. However, a tree that reaches for both the sky and the ground may be to the likening of Cemendur.

Valandil met Cemendur in Ciryatur's room.

"This is the work of all Numenoreans," Valandil said; "it shows what we can do together."

Cemendur quickly answered; "yes, but to no avail. As this tower has never been a scene of a battle. It was built in a blind glory, hundreds of leagues away from war."

Valandil said; "maybe it served its purpose then?"

Cemendur said; "maybe it did, but the enemy is gone. We now have to extend our kingdom to all of middle earth, so that all people are touch by the splendor of Numenor."

Valandil then said; "why extend our realms? People will be welcomed in our realms, and we have vast areas under our control. Areas which will provide food for generations to come."

Cemendur said; "I want to include Umbar in our realm, and we cannot do that without support of a navy."

Valandil said; "I expected this request, but I have to state to you the same as you father once learned. We do not have ships, and we will not ask the Shipwright of help. If you want to be a conqueror of the sea, you will have to build the ships yourselves. The Kingdom of Arnos will only claim Umbar when Gondor and Arnor is united."

Cemendur was disappointed; he said; "I invite you to see Gondor now, you will recognize its glory as that of the Numenoreans. Then you will see what we are capable of. Gondor will claim Umbar even though you will not."

Valandil answered; "I will consider visiting Gondor. My mother spoke highly of you and your kingdom. In return, I invite you to see Arnor and its capital Annuminas, you will recognize its people as the like of Numenoreans. Then you will see how we inspire people to live in harmony."

Both Kings saw no purpose in continuing the meeting and after only a few das they returned. Valandil asked Cemendur to come and see the partly ruined Tharbad and help in building a new road north; and Cemendur asked Valandil to join him to see the tomb of Elendil and hunt in the forest nearby. However both wanted to return to their capitals.

…

In the far east, the Nazgul had tried to find friends in the eastern slopes of the Orocarni; however the strongholds of any dwarves or any Avari had vanished after the war.

Finally, they found a cave close to the gorge to the east.

There the saw a great spider on the wall.

One Nazgul said, "please let us stay. We have no place to go, unless east, and if we do we will die."

Shelob answered; "I eat all but the ugly dwarves, but there is no flesh on you. Remove you cover and show you nature to your friends, and they will know."

The Nazgul slowly removed their covers and saw they all had lost their human nature. They started to scream in fear.

Shelob told them; "you live on because he is not gone, but you are weak and afraid of the bright warrior to the west. However, know your advantage; the king of Araw cannot see you! Live in the shadows, walk in the shadows, and in time you will find a way to help him return."

The Nazgul answered; "and you will wait here?"

Shelob said; "If you succeed, I will return to the home of your master, but this will be only after you have lured the light sword of Gondolin away."

The Nazgul then undressed and unnoticed to Glorfindel they passed him on their road to the west.

The events in the east, were unknown to Arnor and Gondor. The realms enjoyed the peace and their respective capitals. Twenty sex years after the meeting at Angrenost the son of Eldacar was born. He was named Arantar, to reflect his royal origin.


End file.
